zootopia_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Wilde
Nick Wilde is the secondary protagonist of Zootopia. About him Nick Wilde is a handsome male Red fox and the son of Robin and Marian Wilde, owners of the successful restaurant business Wilde Restaurants, Inc. Born in Zootopia under the full legal name of Nicholas Piberius Wilde, he lived happily with his parents for the first eight years of his life. However, then came the horrible event known as the Junior Ranger Scout incident. As a child, Nick wanted to join the Junior Ranger Scouts. His parents allowed him to, buying him a uniform. However, that night at his first meeting, it went horribly wrong. The other children, all prey species, grabbed him, roughed him up, tore his uniform to shreds and placed a muzzle on him. Nick escaped and ran to his parents, who were at a next-door cafe. They saw his tears, his torn uniform and the muzzle that had been put on him. They took it off, and Robin went to the buck scoutmaster, who had done nothing, and verbally let him have it. Meanwhile, Marian put on him a spare set of clothes that they had brought along for him, and they took him home, throwing away the shredded uniform. A week later, Nick met eighteen-year old up and coming pop singer Kira Hornston, now known by her newly adopted stage name of Gazelle, when she came over for a business meeting, as Robin and Marian were sponsoring her first concert. She became a close friend of the Wilde family. Some years later, Nick was now a teenager, and he had developed a celebrity crush on Gazelle. As a young adult, in his early twenties, he was made manager of one of his parents' restaurants, where he worked alongside two of his old childhood best friends, Finnick Tanfur, a Fennec fox, and Honey Honey Badger, a Honey badger. In this time, Nick also had a romance with a beautiful Red fox vixen named Roxy Redfur. However, this did not work out, as she began to openly put pressure on Nick to marry her. Nick wasn't ready, and, with some help from his mother in making the choice, broke up with her, telling her that she was going to make someone very happy. Four years passed. Nick was now twenty-eight years old and working hard at his job. However, he was seeking someone, as he now wanted to marry and settle down. At the time, the citywide act of terror against predators known as the savage crisis was going on, and predators were disappearing. It was in this circumstance, having been a witness to a disappearance, that into Nick's life walked Judy Hopps, a beautiful bunny from Bunnyburrow who had managed to join the police force. He was smitten with her upon first sight. Assigned forty-eight hours to crack the case, Nick agreed to help her. What followed was a monumental adventure in which Nick and Judy showed that the criminal responsible for this crime was none other than Dawn Bellwether, the sheep assistant mayor of Zootopia. In the process, despite certain Zootopian social norms, Nick and Judy fell in love. After six months of dating, they both got promoted to working at company headquarters. As well, Nick proposed to Judy, she agreed, they got married, and, a year later, they welcomed a hybrid son, Hunter Wilde, into the world. Family *Robin Wilde- Father *Marian Wilde- Mother *Judy Wilde (Nee Hopps)- Wife *Hunter Wilde- Son *Vixey Wilde- Cousin *Levi Wilde- Uncle *Lotta WIlde- Aunt *Rachel Bushytail- Aunt *Wayde Bushytail- Grandfather *Heather Bushytail- Grandmother *Nathaniel Wilde- Grandfather *Sheryl Wilde- Grandmother *Stu Hopps- Father-in-law *Bonnie Hopps- Mother-in-law *Various siblings-in-law Trivia *As a teenager, Nick had a celebrity crush on Gazelle. This could be taken as a foreshadowing of his future romantic attraction to another prey mammal, his future girlfriend/wife Judy Hopps. This is because both women are prey mammals. *He was smitten with Judy on first sight. *He is the first predator to date and marry a prey animal in Zootopia. *In this continuity, Nick does eat meat (though he is omnivorous, as are all predators in Zootopia's world in this continuity). His favorite meat is chicken. Gallery Nick before junior ranger scouts incident.JPG|Nick as a child Scary Nick.JPG|Nick faking having gone savage, having switched the nighthowler pellet with a blueberry from the Hopps family farm, in order to get Bellwether to confess, which worked perfectly Nick peering through Judy's ears.PNG|Nick with Judy during the savage crisis Cool Nick.PNG|Nick during the savage crisis Nick judy gazelle concert.JPG|Nick and Judy's first date at Gazelle's concert Nick dance.JPG|Nick dancing at Gazelle's concert, which was his first date with Judy One handsome fox.jpg|Nick on the streets of Zootopia Nick Happy.JPG|Nick at the DMV Nick cool.JPG|Nick just before the press conference Nick ice cream shop.JPG|Nick smiling Nick confident.jpg|Nick looking confident Nick horrified.PNG|Nick horrified at the press conference Category:Foxes Category:Red foxes Category:Male foxes Category:Good characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Wilde family Category:Employees of Wilde Restaurants, Inc Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters in interspecies relationships Category:Young adults Category:Secondary protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Cousins Category:Residents of Zootopia Category:Married characters Category:Managers Category:Canon Zootopia characters Category:Characters Category:Predator animals Category:Fathers of hybrid children Category:Parents Category:Characters with a fanmade child Category:Adults Category:Characters seen at a younger age Category:Canines Category:Boyfriends Category:Sons Category:Business owners Category:Contains fan-created information Category:Office workers Category:Brothers-in-law